


Addiction

by just_call_me_stevie



Series: Under Broken Wings [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, I'll Add Tags As Chapters Are Posted, Italian Steve Harrington, M/M, Mob Boss Billy Hargrove, Multi, Omega Steve Harrington, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pimp OC, Prostitute Steve Harrington, Prostitution, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_call_me_stevie/pseuds/just_call_me_stevie
Summary: Nineteen, an Omega, and on his own. That's not how Steve Harrington expected his life to go when admitting to "sweet" mother and father that he didn't feel ready for the college. It was a nasty fight that ended with him walking out; nothing but a duffle bag in hand and the clothes on his back.People moved to the city for a new start, right? That's what Steve had heard in stories of people who ended up making it big in the world later on. Indianapolis was the place to begin, then New York City, then Hollywood! It was the perfect plan, but the problem was ... what job was he going to get with only a diploma?
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Under Broken Wings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878475
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	1. Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> The mafia/Omegaverse AU that no one wanted!
> 
> You're welcome.

The conversation was supposed to end with a supportive mother and father that understood their overworked son needed a break. After working his ass off in his last year of high school, and still almost failing, Steve came to the easy conclusion that college just wouldn't be for him. People made it to be the end all-be all to a person's goals of a career, but he knew that it was possible to make a living without needing an associate's or bachelor's degree ... right? Its had to have been done before, or else maybe he was "royally fucked" like his father put nicely when screaming in his face. The worst was when his mother just stood there, not once meeting his eyes. She had always been the one that helped him when he most needed it, but now she wasn't even speaking to her own son.

Nineteen, and Omega, and on his own. That's not how Steve Harrington expected his life to go when admitting to "sweet" mother and father that he didn't feel ready for the college. It was a nasty fight that ended with him walking out; nothing but a duffle bag in hand and the clothes on his back. The door slammed behind him and he flinched, clutching the strap of the bag in his hand tightly. This really was it, wasn't it? No looking back now; Hawkins was simply a dead end town that meant nothing to him at this point. All his friends had already left for their schooling, and he was doing what - sitting there with his thumb up his ass. He sighs.

People moved to the city for a new start, right? That's what he had heard in stories of people who ended up making it big in the world later on. Indianapolis had to be the place to begin, then New York City, then Hollywood! It was the perfect plan, but the problem was ... what job was he going to get with only a diploma? He had about 100$ to his name right now, and that might be enough for a Greyhound to Indianapolis, and he'd still have some cash left over for a hotel room until he found an income.

However, it's sitting at a bench outside the bus station that he really begins contemplating if this was the smartest idea. Fighting for independence against his parents to make his own adult choices, and now he's running away to some city that he'd never visited before. What was in store for him that wouldn't be the most horrendous outcome? Maybe working at another mall job that has minimum wage and he barely can afford an apartment without a roommate. Not the most promising of circumstances, but it was better than living in a cardboard box that he's begging for money from.

The hissing of steam as the bus rolled to a stop made him wince, but he stood up and boarded the vehicle, flashing his pass and finding a seat in the back. He just wanted to sleep after everything that had happened, but he knew the night terrors and bus movement would make it impossible. The Omega male sighs, using his bag as a pillow, as he leaned against the window. With eyes drifting close, he wondered what the future held. Unbeknownst to him, his world was about to turn upside down.


	2. Welcome to the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bus rolls to a stop in the middle of it all, and he's overwhelmed by his surroundings right away. He doesn't know left from right, or up from down, and he must look like a drunkard stumbling down the sidewalk to the nearest hotel.

The bus rolls to a stop in the middle of it all, and he's overwhelmed by his surroundings right away. He doesn't know left from right, or up from down, and he must look like a drunkard stumbling down the sidewalk to the nearest hotel.

It's only midday, but he crashes as soon as he books the room and his head hits the pillow. Steve isn't sure for how long he sleeps, but his mind is plagued with every regret and mistake he's made up until this very point. His attitude in junior and senior year, the fact that he never cared about his classes, pushing away the people who thought highly of him, arguing as much as he did with his parents ... the list went on forever. If he was honest, he considered everything he'd done in his life a mistake - he was an accident after all. Having two Alpha parents, the likelihood of a pregnancy was slim, but yet here he was, and an Omega. His father always despised that part of his son; hung it over his head everyday and never truly loved him because of it. His mother - despite never having to deal with an Omega - was as supportive as she could've been with him.

He wakes up in the night, tears simmering in his eyes, and he sighs. Burrowing into the stiff pillow, Steve curls tighter into himself, and clutches the sheets close to his chest. Why did he let this life end up like this? He was back at the bottom of the barrel, and this time he didn't have anyone to help him ... Steve knew he was alone and felt himself drifting further from the surface that he desperately tried to cling to. What would become of him if he finally decided to let go?

Sniffling, he sat up and went to the bathroom, gazing at his tired reflection in the mirror. Wouldn't it be okay to let go for just one night? 'How bad could it be?' He thinks and wipes at his eyes, swallowing thickly. He looks at his attire, scrunching his nose - 'This won't work' - as another thought crosses his mind. He's moving out of the bathroom and grabbing scissors from the small kitchenette, going back to the mirror to gaze at his clothes with plans formulating in his head. The first cut to the expensive sweater sucks, but after he's done and he spins, getting a full view of his midriff, he likes it. Thinks that if he added a hood to it, it'd be a nice sweater crop top. The next step is his jeans, the cutting and tearing relatively easy once he gets a small slit in the denim. He wishes his had a full body mirror to admire the handiwork, but the Omega knows that he looks good. Good enough for a night on the town.

*

*

*

*

The pool balls clink together like the ice in his glass. 

'Old enough for a pub, but not enough to drink,' Steve thinks quietly and huffs in annoyance at the virgin Bloody Mary before him. This was not how he expected the night to go, but what was there to do when the only people who seemed interesting were bundled in their own group. You don't just march your way over and proclaim your presence after all; they have to invite you over, and no one had done that for the Omega yet. He felt embarrassed almost by being there. All the men and women were older than him by a decade, or already with someone on a date. 

He exhales softly, moving the glass away as he stands, when a whistle catches his ears. Steve looked around until he eyes locked on a man ... a man who had a woman draped over his lap and another snuggled into his shoulder. They smelled of Omega, while the male seemed to be a meere Beta. The other men around him seemed to be Alphas by their physique. 

Steve points at himself and the Beta nods, crooking a finger in a "come hither" gesture that has a blush rising to the brunet's cheeks. He slowly makes his way through the crowd and stops at the table, waiting for the male to speak. He blows a cloud of smoke from his cigar and arches a brow expectantly at the Omega, "Well ... care to tell me your name?"

"Oh! Umm- uhh- Steven. But a lot of people just call me Steve," the brunet tucks a curl behind his ear nervously.

The raven grins coyly. The women push themselves closer to his body as he rolls the name in his mouth, "I like the sound of Stevie ... Don't you too?"

He'd never really been called that before, but it didn't sound to bad. Though, it sounded too familiar, like something a friend would say and he didn't even know the male's name. Steve swallows, "I guess..?"

"The name is Carlos, little one. And I have an offer that you may like ... an offer you probably don't want to pass up," he sits up and blows another puff into the brunet's face, who coughs and sputters, "You seem down on your luck. Just moved here with barely any cash I'm assuming?"

"How'd you know?" Steve murmurs.

"I can tell by your looks; the bags under your eyes and the empty look in them. And your clothes too? Honey, you probably did that slicing and dicing job on your own," he gestures the Omega's body up and down with his gaze alone, "My point is ... I have a way to make you rich. It'll benefit both me and you, sweetcheeks, and I know you like helping others just by the way you hold yourself. What do you say?"

Steve stood there bewildered. He was being offered a job? But what was the man inferring; that was his main question. He didn't want to get involved in some gang bangers shit that would wind up with his body sitting in the bottom of a ditch. Steve needed the details, and if this 'Carlos' guy didn't want to offer them, he'd have to decline and walk away. Steve clears his throat, "It depends on what it is."

"Take a seat and I'll tell you, Stevie."

The following choice to sit across from the Beta would be another mistake added to his long list of regrets.


	3. Low Blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His brain wanders. He's wondering how he got into this situation and he remembers the desperation he felt when looking at the Beta. He was being offered a job, and who would ever turn down something like that - money was power in a capitalist society after all.
> 
> But as he's on his knees, he's starting to think maybe this wasn't the best idea he decided on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of sexual acts in this chapter. However, we're not in the thicket of it yet.

It’s only been a few weeks since his interaction with the male, and Steve is pretty sure life is going to collapse on itself within due time. But for now, as long as he was making enough profit to keep up living expenses, he didn’t care. This was the city; people were doing plenty of things to keep up with rent and such. He was just another person doing work as needed. A “functioning member of society” as they say.

It also helped that he got his drinks for free now at the pub, and they didn’t have to be liquor-less anymore. Carlos really hooked him up big time and he couldn’t thank the Beta enough for his generosity. Free drinks, new clothes, enough cash on hand to pay rent the day it was due every month. Steve felt like he was living the life at this point; nothing really bothered him anymore as long as he was being rewarded for it, and that’s definitely what was happening.

The brunet was in the corner of the pub, counting the cash he had made from his ordeal earlier that night. One of the girls was nuzzled to his chest as he flipped through the twenties, and he sighed in contentment. He made just enough for the apartment, and then some, so maybe he could get a decent meal that wasn’t gas station food. 

He grinned and carded his fingers through the woman’s hair lazily, satisfied with how this turn of events was going. Even Calos seemed to relax from how he was at the beginning; he wasn’t as strict and hostile with his wording. At least now he let the Omega work on his own schedule, so long as he was bringing in enough cash for the both of them. Steve found it fair and wasn’t too annoyed with the concept of his job - it really just depended on the client really. The Alphas were typically assholes with nothing better to do, so he tried to avoid them, but then Carlos would say he needed variety. It was troublesome, but work was work.

The door of the pub opens and Steve’s attention looks up, hazel hues wide with curiosity as a group of crisply dressed men walk in. Pressed suits, and slicked back hair, they were obviously together just from the way they stuck close and picked a singular poker table in the back. Maybe frequent goers of the pub that the brunet hadn’t seen yet. He was here pretty often, but not nightly like Carlos was. Sometimes he’d be too busy with work with the other Omegas.

“They could be good clientele,” Carlos murmurs into Steve’s ear, a soft purr on his lips, “Why don’t you use your charm and join their little game. Think about the cash you could make off these guys.”

The woman nuzzled into Steve’s pecs, picked herself up, and moved over to Carlos with a small ‘hmph,’ clearly enjoying where she had been prior. Steve licks his lips nervously, not too sure about the idea the Beta was suggesting. These men looked intimidating - he wouldn’t be shocked if they’d be willing to punch his teeth in for interrupting them. However, a hiss from the raven male has Steve standing to make his way over, adjusting the skirt that rode up his thighs and flattening the blouse that grew wrinkled from the woman on his chest. He felt incredibly awkward, just approaching an already established group with no warning, and asking if he could join their personal game. He didn’t even know how to play poker, so what the hell was he doing? Was he that willing to do anything for profit?

A male with icy, blue eyes - and smelled heavily of Alpha - caught the brunet slinking his way over. He stopped his laughter with his men immediately and turned his full attention to the boy who couldn’t be any older than nineteen. It was concerning to see a young creature such as him in a rundown establishment that catered to the older group by decades.

“Can I help you?” The voice that comes from the blond is smooth, but holds a threatening layer to it if this boy were to even consider trying anything.

Steve rubs his hands together in front of him, anxiety tinging his scent with a sour aroma that had a few of the male’s men wrinkling their noses, “I- umm- was just wondering if I could, uh, join you?”

The blond arches a brow and chuckles, looking to his friends and then back to the boy, “I don’t see why not. You do know how to play, correct?”

Steve took a seat beside the Alpha, nodding his head with a meek smile, but inside he was screaming. He hadn’t played a single round of poker before because his mother always told him it wasn’t a game for Omegas; that it could cost them more than they were willing to give. So Steve was definitely panicked as the cards were dealt and he sat there oddly, unsure of what he was supposed to do, but the man beside him seemed to know exactly what to do. He must’ve been playing for years. It made the Omega wonder how old the Alpha actually was … maybe his late twenties? Early thirties? The idea of it made him blush; over a decade on him.

Steve still had yet to touch his cards or do anything, which made the blond chuckle lowly, leaning in close to his ear, “Surely you didn’t earn your money through poker, little one. You’re clueless. Was it all daddy’s money?”

Steve feels the flush darken on his cheeks, “That’s a low blow-” he snarks, but the sneer on his lips is wiped away when he can only think about earlier. 

His brain wanders. He's wondering how he got into this situation and he remembers the desperation he felt when looking at the Beta. He was being offered a job, and who would ever turn down something like that - money was power in a capitalist society after all.

But as he's on his knees, he's starting to think maybe this wasn't the best idea he decided on. The hand tangled up in his hair hurts and he can barely breathe as he’s shoved further down along the girthy shaft of the Alpha. Swallowing around the head roughly as he tries to take in air, and all he gets is the smell of musk plaguing his nose, burning and choking.

“C’mon, slut, you can do it. Don’t tell me you’re new at this,” the voice is nasally and makes Steve wanna gag more than he already is. It’s far from pleasant and the last thing he wants to hear when giving a blowjob to some random. But what do you expect from a twig? He was a bit of the … loser type; Steve knew that immediately after the client pulled up to his apartment door. What he didn’t expect was the harsh attitude.

The brunet squeezes the male’s thighs and he’s allowed to pull free, panting harshly and looking up through his lashes, only to see a sneer on the client’s lips, “I swear, if I don’t get to cum because of your slacking ass, you ain’t getting paid shit.”

“I’m sorry-” Steve murmurs and finds his way back to the cock, bobbing his head along and sucking vigorously until he feels the way it twitches in his mouth. The taste of salt hits the back of his throat and he wants to puke as he swallows the seed down and listens to the animalistic grunting above him.

“Are you still there…?” Comes a voice, but it isn’t the nasally tone he was expecting. It’s the smooth one from the blond beside him. It startles the brunet from his stupor and he smiles meekly, rubbing his hands between his thighs.

“Sorry, umm, was just thinking about something.”

“What about?” The Alpha sounds bored; has his attention turned back to the game, and Steve feels like he’s the least important thing in the world.

“Nothing, just something from earlier.”

“Earlier in life or earlier today?”

“Why does it matter to you? I don’t even know you.” Steve shoots back, growing irritable.

“Then allow me to introduce myself. Billy … Billy Hargrove,” he grins and throws down a royal flush onto the table, standing and fixing his suit. He turns to the boy and holds out a hand, “And you are?”

Steve’s annoyed and just wants to go back over to Carlos and the girls; they were at least comforting. He sighs, refusing the man’s hand, “Stevie.”

“Well, Stevie, how would you like to get to know me a little more. So at least you can trust me enough to speak your mind. You seem troubled,” he was a bit more intrigued by the Omega from his attitude alone. He liked feisty; the kind that didn’t throw themselves on him the moment he showed interest. Hell, he knew exactly the kind of work this boy did by his attire alone, and the group he was with before … Billy knew Carlos and his games. Had his occasional fling with one of the Beta’s workers and called it quits when he found out what he did to them regularly. But this one - Stevie - still seemed untouched. Young, fresh, and ripe. 

“Why don’t you come back to my place tonight. We can talk over a few drinks,” the hand was still offered out to the brunet, and eventually it’s accepted. He smiles, ‘What a lovely, little thing,’ Billy thinks to himself as he tosses a fifty to the bartender, for himself and his men, before leaving the pub with the boy.


	4. Late Night Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s too lost in thought until lips press against his; rough and coarse. Steve’s eyes widen and he sees blue looking back at him. The blond cups his neck and breaks the kiss when he can tell the brunet is growing wary, “Let me show you what gentleness is. Please…”
> 
> Steve hesitates, not having really trusted anyone for a while. Though, he finds himself nodding reluctantly after a heartbeats notice. You weren’t living life until you were taking chances, right?

Silence filled the car ride, neither Omega nor Alpha spoke the entire drive. The only noise was the soft music coming from the stereo. No words were spoken, even though Steve had thousands of questions racing through his head.

What did the other want? Was there some ulterior motive? Did he plan to beat him over the head with a bat?

The brunet shook his head, proceeding on with his nervous tick of rubbing his hands between his thighs. He always did that; had become a nasty habit as of late ever since he started working with Carlos. The Beta just made him … naturally anxious. Just his presence alone was enough to make him fearful. 

“Why so quiet, little one?” Billy murmurs and arches his brow, side-eyeing the brunet beside him in the passenger seat. It makes Steve tense up and hunch his shoulders to his ears. He wanted to shrink and disappear under that gaze; he hated it. The Omega simply stays silent and the Alpha shrugs, speeding up more until they’re pulling into a long driveway leading to a modern manor.

Steve’s stomach is churning and he wants to throw open the door to puke. Though, he had doubt the blond would appreciate it if he did that. If he was going to be a client, the chances of him wanting to kiss Steve after that would be zero to none. So he held it back, instead just breathing quietly and trying to ease his panic when the car stopped.

“You’ve never had someone be gentle, have you?” 

“Eh?” The brunet looks to the man and pales a bit, “I don’t, umm, know what you’re talking about, sir.”

“I know the job you do,” Billy murmurs and stretches in his seat, looking towards the Omega with dull eyes, “And I know that people don’t treat you too nicely. That’s just what happens, and I get that. I’ve seen it.”

Steve is getting unnerved, but if he didn’t make this cash for Carlos, he knew he’d get hit like the other Omegas. He wasn’t ready for that. The singular thought alone made him want to cry; it’d be too much mentally. He already had the troubles of his parents that neglected him emotionally for most of his childhood, and now it turns physical with some weirdo he accepted a shit job from? Yeah, no, he’d absolutely lose it.

He’s too lost in thought until lips press against his; rough and coarse. Steve’s eyes widen and he sees blue looking back at him. The blond cups his neck and breaks the kiss when he can tell the brunet is growing wary, “Let me show you what gentleness is. Please…”

Steve hesitates, not having really trusted anyone for a while. Though, he finds himself nodding reluctantly after a heartbeats notice. You weren’t living life until you were taking chances, right?

*

*

*

*

“Per favore, Alpha, di più,” the male whines, his hands clenched into fists on the Alpha’s broad chest, “O mio Dio, piccola!”

Billy smiles up at the brunet, who’s currently situated on his lap, rolling his hips to his heart's content. It was a beautiful sight to see the boy as blissed out as he was; resorting to his native tongue to speak and lolling his head forward as he moaned. He moved his hands to the Omega’s muscular thighs and squeezed, crooning and soaking up the pretty mewls that Stevie wanted to sing for him.

With a smile, he grabs the boy’s slim waist and flips them around, pressing Stevie into the mattress as he continued to thrust between his thighs. The angle must’ve been better with the wanton moan he lets out, legs securing themselves on the blond’s hips.

Billy grunts, taking the brunet’s hands in his and grasping them tightly as he continued to pleasure the Omega. His face burrowed into the lily white neck and nipped, not enough to leave a mark, squeezing the smaller hands firmly. He couldn’t help but purr listening to Stevie under him, “You’re gorgeous…” he murmurs and noses along the prostitute’s jaw.

“Hgnn~ What?” Stevie moans and cracks open an eye to look down at his bedmate, “Don’t say- aha- those kind of things, sir.”

“Why not? I only speak the truth,” he pulls back to look down at the male, halting the movement of his hips, “I wouldn’t lie, even to a common whore. Though, I personally think you’re worth more than what that man says.”

The mention of Carlos has him freezing, making the brunet whimper and squirm a little under Billy’s muscle. He didn’t want to think about the Beta when in a moment like this. He’s shushed quickly as his client leans in to kiss him softly, moving their lips together lazily as he starts to thrust again. He wanted to have the Omega feel how much his cared, and burrowed his face back into Stevie’s neck as he panted.

“Please, just let me love you,” Billy mumbles and grunts, feeling his knot lock inside the Omega shortly after Steve cries out his climax.

*

*

*

*

The knot had died down hours ago, but it was comforting to simply lay beside the man in the afterglow, just soaking up the soft touches and kisses he was willing to give. Carlos had never done this before. None of his clients before the blond had done this before. This is what it was to be gentle? The brunet sighs and purrs lowly as the hand continues to slide over the length of his side; he wanted to say but he knew Carlos would flip shit if he didn’t come back soon.

Steve slides away from the drowsy Alpha with a small smile as he begins to gather his clothes. It made Billy sit up and watch the male with a saddened gaze, “You have to leave?”

“Unfortunately.”

“What if I paid double for you to stay the night?”

Steve pauses with his skirt halfway up his legs; the rest of his body still nude. He purses his lips and looks away, unsure of the answer because he’d never been given the offer before, “I’d, umm, have to call Carlos about that actually.”

“You sure he wouldn’t appreciate it? You could split the money evenly then,” Billy states and pulls the blankets back for Steve to crawl under if he so chose. 

Steve waits, sliding the skirt back off and grabbing his phone from the table to text Carlos, who quickly responded with a smile and ‘Double the profit is always something you take, got it?’

‘Yes, sir’ Steve shot back and set the phone down, slipping under the covers and snuggling close to the Alpha that showed him the first amount of care.

“He allowed it?”

“Mhm,” Steve hums and closes his eyes, just ready to sleep.

“Sweet dreams, princess,” Billy mumbles and cradles the Omega, making sure he was protected as he slept.


End file.
